dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Merrill
Merrill appears in at least three screenshots I've seen at other sites before, and I'm certain that one of those had a better close-up on her, but I haven't been able to find it yet - and if someone does find it before me, feel free to update the profile :) . DarkSpecie 20:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Romance/friendship conversation? Regarding my latest edit, I just ran through the Dalish origin as a male. I couldn't replicate any conversation that suggests Merril is romantically involved with the Warden, though one can infer that she's friends with the Warden. While Tamlen's missing, she's all business and will only talk about going to rescue Tamlen. After returning with Duncan, if you try to talk to her, she only says that you need to go talk to the Keeper. SoyJuice 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am playing through this origin right now. I recall Tamlen saying something during the initial run in with humans, then the line "Merrill and I were to announce our Union. Tamlen was to bear our shield." is one of the conversation options with Maren in the time between being brought back by Duncan and leaving to search for Tamlen. Anyone else seeing this line? I only caught this as I was wondering if there was any note about Merrill switching genders depending on the gender of the Warden while playing a female role to get some gender specific achievements.--TripCyclone (talk) 00:06, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm...tried a second time and somehow wasn't seeing this option. Maybe it's dependent on something else occurring. I'll let someone else verify.--TripCyclone (talk) 03:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Companion in DA2...yet there is no proof Seriously, the source cited for her being a companion http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5596156 is just one poster on the Bioware forums who does not provide any source to verify his claim. Though I am not necessarily doubting his claim that this was found in some German magazine, we should probably wait for a verifiable source before we make this fact in the article. Balitant (talk) 23:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Made changes to reflect this. Instead of being confirmed as a companion I made a note for her being a possible companion. There is literally no way for us to confirm if this is true, so let's not jump the gun. Balitant (talk) 23:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed companion in DA2, Dalish Elf seen in recent Gamespot preview and confirmed as Merrill by David Gaider. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5680738&lf=8 13:27, January 10, 2010 (PST) To the above, that is not a confirmation that she's a companion. Gaider's comment only confirms that yes, that elf IS Merrill. There's been nothing official that she's a companion. Although it's more than likely that she is, there's been nothing to confirm it to date. --Arteris (talk) 15:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to add, David Gaider commented on this topic today.Here is the post http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5787608&lf=8. I wouldn't say shes a confirmed companion yet by a long shot. Also the claim in the German magazine is very unreliable since is also said fenris would be a mage which Gaider said was very false. :I'm not disagreeing with what you guys say, since it's true that she has not been officially announced as a companion. However, I do think she is at least a confirmed temporary companion, per Seb Hanlon's post (unless the developers are tricking us). I guess, because of Cassandra's book, everyone is saying that she is a permanent companion, which is not enough to confirm she is one. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys don't you think it's too early to add "Dalish Pariah" as Merrill's specialization? I mean it's all based on a translation from the PC Games mag which is written in German, and though the word "Paria" in German is exactly translated to "Pariah" in English I think it's still premature to put it out there, they could have used that word because there's no other equivalent in German to words like "Outcast"... let me know what you think. VeNiX (talk) 19:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I am not convinced that this is a correct translation. Especially considering a german speaker said the correct translation for part of the article is basically that she was asked to accompany Hawke, not forced or outcast. --BTCentral (talk) 21:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Gallery I'm all for pictures, but do we really need two pictures of almost the same appearance? I prefer the first picture. It could be cropped more by removing the left arm. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I didn't see this one, which is the cropped version. I think it's better. --'''D. (talk · ) 22:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You know, I like how Bioware actually made Merrill look the same as her Origin appearance, unlike Isabela : I think she has strong resemblance to her Origins look as well, Isabella looked like in her late 30s in Origins while she looks like mid 20s in DAII, so I like that they kept Merrill's look intact. VeNiX (talk) 08:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Romance Option in DA2? Given the companions preview on G4, it's looking as if Merril is the second female love interest: "From virginal girl next door *show interaction with Merril* to crazy up against the wall let's have it on right here *show interaction with Isabela*" Tivadar (talk) 15:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Mike didn't even mention Merrill in the G4TV preview video, you're talking about the dev diary... and even then Gaider didn't deny or confirm she's a romance interest he just reminded us not to read too much into the romance archetype... either way she's still not confirmed as a romance. VeNiX (talk) 15:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, I'm referring to this video, http://www.g4tv.com/videos/50699/Dragon-Age-2-Making-Of-The-Story-Trailer/, or "Dragon Age 2: Making of the story", starting at about 3:30, there's no mention of Merril specifically, but they show a scene with whom I'm pretty sure is her with regards to romance. Check it out. Tivadar (talk) 16:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: That is indeed the developer diary I was talking about, I'm fairly convinced she's a romance option based on that video, but till we get a solid confirmation from a dev we can't add this kind of speculative info to the wiki. VeNiX (talk) 16:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: David Gaider specifically warned in the Merrill thread on the BSN that just because that voice-over was going when Merrill appeared, doesn't necessarily mean that it pertains to her. Here's the post ---> http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5682342/1#5682374 Arteris (talk) 17:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: As I said before, he was talking about the romance archetype, not the possibility of her being a love interest, in fact he even expanded on this issue on another thread where he said that "virginal" doesn't pertain to an actual state in-game, I guess we'll have to wait and see but as of now it's neither confirmed nor denied. VeNiX (talk) 17:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you're all entirely correct that it's too early to add it as fact at this point, given that she's not even confirmed as a companion. Just saying we should keep our eyes open because it's looking *likely* she will be a romance option. Also, virginal was referring to her personality type, but it was discussed when romances were being discussed, which is all I was meaning to say. Tivadar (talk) 19:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) If we agreed to this why has someone stated she is a romance options? I have checked the sources cited and none are new. --Ironreaper (talk) 14:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : I noticed the edit as well, however I didn't opt to remove it because recently it's been confirmed that Aveline is not a romance option, and since all companions have been announced that leaves only Merrill, I'm still waiting for official word but at this point I don't see any harm in leaving it there, it's 99% true anyway. VeNiX (talk) 15:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: That's assuming there are actually two female companions that are romance options... (assuming we can leave Bethany out of this, I doubt DA2 is going Game of Thrones). That's a fairly big assumption. Just to note, I'm not the one that made that change. Tivadar (talk) ::: It's not a big assumption at this point I think, in the dev diary, they said they've made love interests ranging from "virginal girl-next-door" to "crazy up against the wall", that's basically two romance options and since Aveline is out of the equation Merrill is certainly the second option. VeNiX (talk) 16:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I removed the romance speculation. Yes, I think she's romancable. I even have reason to believe this will be confirmed soon. Until then however, please curb your enthusiasm. Maria Caliban (talk) 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dream crusher :P VeNiX (talk) 06:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I only crushed your dreams for two days! :p 16:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: LOL, doesn't make it hurt less :P VeNiX (talk) 17:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Well we know now who it was they got the first time. Eve Myles. I dont know how much british tv you guys get in the US, but in the UK and, to a lesser extent, here in Australia she's mostly known as a main character in the show Torchwood, a dr who spin-off. So for those worried Merrills accent would be annoying you can watch an episode of that to get a taste of it. Personally, im all for her. i can see the aspects of Merrill in her that they were after and hope they show more of Merrill in the future. her and anders at east, since they havent shown much of either. Thoughts about the choice?--Ironreaper (talk) 03:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm an avid Torchwood fan so my opinion is obvious, the best VA choice in the entire DA2 cast, period. VeNiX (talk) 20:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC)